The Champion Father
by DarkJumper
Summary: Inspired by 2 stories. Ash is told to give up his dream, but he does not but it changes him instead. He vanished along with Dawn and May. Years later, the champion of Kanto, Sinnoh and Unova is challenged, but there is a surprise about him. AshxHarem. Genre Family later. Rated M to be safe. WANTED BETA READER (WITH TIME)


**I told you people that I would work on another story, so this is it.**

**Welcome to the first chapter of 'The Champion Father'**

This story is inspired by Winners and Losers and Kanto's Champion. (So do not blame me if this is similar to those two.)

**AN 1: Do not forget to vote on my poll.**

**AN 2: READ NOTES AT THE END, VERY** **IMPORTANT.**

**Beta reader**: ?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY. If I did own Pokemon I would make some stories in an anime and the Eevee-evolution be make out of all types.

_Italic - thoughts_

**Chapter 1: **New beginnings

* * *

We see a small group of 4 people walking around in a large city known as Nimbasa City. We can see one of the 4 persons clearly; it is a purple-haired girl. She wears a cream shirt with long loose sleeves, pink cuffs and a pink collar. She wears a pink skirt with a big pink ribbon on the side, along with white and yellow leggings that to her knees. She wears pink and white shoes with yellow stripes on it and she has a yellow hair ribbon. While the others are hiding in their cloaks with each a large hat. The colors of their outfits were black, blue and brown each with grey mixed in it. There was something else similar about this people, their hair hangs loose and comes just past their shoulders and their hair color was the same as their cloaks color, black, blue and brown.

"So what now?" ask the purple haired girl to her friends in the cloaks.

"I want to go to Route 4, 5, 16 and to Desert Resort to look for some Pokemon, Iris." said the man in the black cloak.

"But we passed Route 4 and the Desert Resort a few days ago, why did we not go back then?"

"Iris, Nimbasa City's gym leader had a very busy schedule, so we wanted to get there before she was gone." said the woman in the blue cloak.

"Who did you three known about her?"

"We always do some research about the gym leader, before we challenge the gym leader." explained the girl with the brown cloak.

"Anything else that you three forget to mention?" says Iris a bit angry that her three friends forget to tell her that.

"Yes, I want to look in Desert Resort for fossils."

"Fossils?" ask Iris curious.

"You call yourself a trainer and you do not know about fossils? And then to think that you call us sometimes kids." said the man with a sigh at the end.

"You have in total 9 different kinds of fossils, each of them can resurrect back into a Pokemon. You have a Helix Fossil, a Dome Fossil and Old Amber." said the man

"A Root Fossil and a Claw Fossil"

"A Skull Fossil and an Armor Fossil"

"And you can only find a Cover and a Plume Fossil here in Unova."

"Where can you the other 7?" ask Iris curious that her friends know all this about fossils.

"You can find them also here, because it is easier to look for them at one place then you have to travel to all regions to find all 9."

"But how are you three so sure that you will find these fossils at the Desert Resort?"

"Just call it a hunch, Iris." said the three together.

"But what is you resurrect them what become they?"

Each of the cloaks persons grabs a Pokedex for under the cloaks and shows her the information about those Pokemon.

"From a Dome Fossil comes Kabuto, the Ancient Pokemon. Though this Pokemon is now to be extinct, it had a hard shell that protected its body and is believed to have been a powerful swimmer. From a Helix Fossil comes Omanyte, the Spiral Pokemon. Believed to have lived over 2 billion years ago. Recent research indicates that it was able to control its buoyancy by storing and releasing air in its shell. From Old Amber comes Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokemon. An ancient Flying-type, it is equipped with sharp saw-like teeth." said the electronic voice from the man's black Pokedex.

"From a Root Fossil comes Lileep, the Sea Lily Pokemon. Lileep is believed to affix itself to stones on the ocean floor, and uses its petal-like tentacles to catch prey. From a Claw Fossil comes Anorith, the Old Shrimp Pokemon. Anorith once inhabited old seas, and is believed to have used its two well-developed hooves to capture prey." said the electronic voice from the woman's brown Pokedex.

"From a Skull Fossil comes Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokemon. Cranidos lived in the deep woods about one-hundred million years ago, and its cranium is as hard as steel. From an Armor Fossil comes Shieldon, the Shield Pokemon. The skin on its face is very hard, and it has a habit of polishing it by rubbing against trees." said the electronic voice from the woman's blue Pokedex.

"From a Cover Fossil comes Tirtouga, the Prototurtle Pokemon. Tirtouga can dive underwater to half-mile depths, and can also attack onshore. From a Plume Fossil comes Archen, the First Bird Pokemon. It is said to be an ancestor of bird Pokemon. They were unable to fly and moved about by hopping from one branch to another." said the man's Pokedex.

"That is really something."

* * *

**STOP THE STORY HERE!**

**This a very weird start of the story don't you think?**

If you had not figured it out yet, these 3 people are formerly known as Ash Ketchum, Dawn Berlitz and May Maple. But now they are known as Jake Adams, Emily Smith and Kate Roberts.

You are probably wondering what is going Ash with Dawn and May in Unova under a false identity. Well I will tell you…

It was a few days before the beginning of the Lily of the Valley Conference; Brock had to leave the group because of some problems back at Pewter City. With Brock leaving the group an old friend return to the group it was our favorite female brunette, May. May missed Ash and so did Ash, but there was another reason why May returned, she along with Dawn were secretly dating Ash. During the Wallace Cup when the 3 were alone, Ash confessed that he loved both of them and that was the start of a new relationship for the 3 of them. What the trio did not known that Ash's aura was kind of involved too, but that did not make the girls fall in love with Ash. (But this is beside the point).

Ash did very well during the Conference with both May and Dawn cheering Ash and his Pokemon on. Ash did get to battle Paul in the quarter-final and he won, however Ash thought that with winning against Paul earned his respect and a kind of friendship but he did not, Paul just told him that Ash won by luck. However Ash only make it look like he won by luck, after all his and the power that _all_ his Pokemon have was so great, that it was the best that they only used to 45%. The power that they held was the best reduced, because if they used too much, they could seriously hurt their opponents Pokemon.

Ash returned home after he lost to Tobias, he thought about it to use their true power, but he did not like the attention that he would create by defeating Tobias. So he used only 72% in his fight against him, of course first in agreement with this Pokemon that he was going to use.

Ash did returned with Dawn and May on his side to Pallet, but as he return back home, he did get a hell of a surprise, Paul was there, Paul in his house, _his_ house, but what surprise him the most was what his other friends, Professor Oak and even his own mother said to him…

* * *

**Flashback**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ash asks trying to get a conversation starting. Everyone was quiet, if Ash would have counted the time it would be a whole minute. But this make Ash only more curious that they about to talk about. Then his own mother broke the silence by making a noise, a cough to be precise.

"Well… Ashy… it's about your dream." Ash was confused, was something wrong with his dream to be a Pokemon master. But he had a very bad hunch it was.

"What about it?" asked Ash

"Since your older now…"

"Yeah?"

"We were thinking…" Delia trying to finish her sentence but could get the words of her mouth.

"Thinking what?"

"Thinking that you should give up on your dreams to be a Pokemon master, and focus on your future." said Professor Oak as he jumped into the conversation, seeing Delia's inability to tell her son to give up on his dream, though who could blame her. As Ash heard it made his world shatter and unaware a bit of his slowly awakening psychic powers that had started to get active.

"WHAT!" he could not believe, that the same people he trusted the most just told him to give up on his dream.

"Ash we want you to give up on your dreams and think about your future, like getting a job so you can have money. And finding a girl to start a family with." said Delia trying to explain their reasons to her son, but unknown to her Ash already had 2 girls.

"What do you mean?!"

"We mean you give up on your dreams to become a Pokemon Master, and start thinking rationally. Start thinking about your future as you cannot pursue your dreams anymore." said Brock. Ash remained silent because he did not know what to say, as he still didn't know why they would say something like this in the first place.

"Look there are many jobs that still involves Pokemon. You can become a Pokemon research like me, or a Pokemon Ranger, or…" said Professor Oak telling Ash possible jobs he could do.

"Why…" mumbled Ash, barely able to keep his feelings and powers together.

"What?" asked Professor Oak.

"Why…"

"Why what?"

"Why must I give on my dream?! Huh?! Why do I have to stop wanting to be a Pokemon Master?! Tell me! Tell me why!"

"Because you suck as a trainer!" someone yelled, making Ash eyes widen and turning to the owner of the voice. He turned around to see Gary standing there with his mouth a bit open, indicating that he just spoke. Ash stared at Gary in shock, not expecting him to be the one to say that.

"You have been on your journey for five years Ash. During those five years you were able to collect the eight badges of each region, the ones of Orange Island, and the symbols of the Battle Frontier. You even won the tournament on Orange Island though it doesn't really matter much as it's not a major tournament. Every single tournament you've been in you always make it to top trainers but you would then lose. You never won a single major tournament. During your journey through Sinnoh you lost to Paul multiple times, but you only won from him with luck! That just proves that you are not cut out to become a Pokemon master. Look at me, I have given up on that dream and now focusing on Pokemon researching like my grandpa." Gary added. Ash remained silent throughout the whole explanation, listening to every word and processing it. (If he did something with that, I doubt.)

'_This is what they thought of me_.' Ash thought sadly, but he couldn't help but feel angry through the whole conversation. It felt like his friends and family did not believe in him, and just gave up on him.

"Look Ash we know you want to be a Pokemon Master, but not everyone achieves their dream."

"Look Ash it is what's best for you."

"What is best for me? What do you know what is best for me."

Paul who was watching the whole scene had a smirk on his face the whole time. "Oh would you be quiet. I told you are weak. Even your friends and mom think so." He added into the conversation at a bad time. Ash broke out of his thoughts and glared at Paul with absolute rage.

"Shut up Paul." Ash growled.

"Or what, what can you do?" taunted Paul.

"I will beat you in a Pokemon battle to make you shut up."

"Hah. Let me see you try loser. You only beat me last time with luck, but what make you think that you can beat me again now." Ash attempted to punch Paul in the face, only to be held back by Brock and Gary.

"Ash calm down."

"Yeah Ashy boy, do not start causing trouble because you did not win." Gary added. His other friends pretty much said the same thing to Ash. But May and Dawn could not believe what their other friends told him to do.

Ash had enough, and shook himself loose. He gave a hard glare at everyone in the room, but did not know that his psychic powers were active, so his eyes were now light purple. The different eye color shocked them, it made they a little afraid of him.

"You know what! Screw all of you! I am leaving, and I won't be coming back!" Ash yelled storming towards the door with Pikachu in tow.

"Ash honey wait!" cried Delia finally realizing her mistake. Ash ignored her and when he reached the door he turned the knob and swung it open and closed it with so much force that almost broke the windows. His friends just stood here to caring for him, while his mother tried to run after him, trying to stop him. But she was too late as Ash was nowhere in sight.

"ASH!" cried the now sobbing mother, as she was sitting on her knees on the ground. While inside May and Dawn could not believe what just happened, they saw that Brock, Misty, Gary and up to May's surprise, even her own little brother saying to Paul…

"What next? … Master?"

Paul had an evil smile on his face as they spoke to him like that.

**End Flashback**

* * *

May and Dawn did know what they were going to do, they were doing to follow Ash, after all Ash asked they both to join him on his next adventure in Unova. But they were the only ones who to contact Ash, after all he told them himself…

* * *

**Flashback a few days before arrival Ketchum house**

"Come on, I want to show you guys a special place of my!" yelled Ash enthusiastic to his girlfriends.

"Why did you have to wake up us so early in the morning Ash? I would not even fix my hair."

"Come on Dawn it will be worth it, you will see. And about your hair, your hair is like that of my, so it is a match." said Ash with a laugh about the hair.

"Now that you say it Ash they indeed match like that." May also said with a laugh.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY, YOU TWO!" said Dawn furious that her hair was a joke to Ash and May.

"Dawn, the minute you see this you will forget your hair."

This makes Dawn and May curious. They walked for a couple of more minutes until they were standing on a hill. Ash then sat down and said with a motion "Come on sit next to me." They did that, a couple of seconds past and the 2 sleepyheads fall back to sleep. As they slept each in a lap of Ash, Ash was gently going through their hair. Then he sees the beginning of the moment that he wanted to show them.

"Come on, my twee sleeping beauty's." said Ash in a whispering tone, while he went softly along their cheeks.

As May and Dawn started to wake up they notices 2 things, one Dawn's hair was like it normally was and May's hair was like that of Dawn, but what was more importantly, they saw one of the most beautiful sunrises they has ever sees. They watch silent together the sunrise, as the sunrise came to an end both girls were speechless.

"So what you two think?" ask Ash to his two loved ones. He wanted to know their opinion about this moment, to Ash is was normal but it was still a beautiful moment.

"…" they could not say anything.

"With the silent and those smiles of your faces I would say that you enjoyed this moment." Ash said with a smile himself.

The girls could only nod.

"But Ash when did you find this place?" asks Dawn as she recovered first.

"When I was young I just went on wondering around Pallet because I had some problems, and when I wanted to get my mind clear of things I usual go for a walk. And so I find this place, but I fell asleep and by the time I woke up the sun went down, so from that moment on, I come here to clear my mind."

"But why do you want to show us this place?"

"I want that you promise me something."

"And that is, Ash?"

"If something might happen to me or with me, I want that you two come here a week after that date."

May and Dawn looked at each other with a look that said _"Is he serious?"_ But they trusted him so…

"Ash we promise."

"Good now let's go back to the camp so that we can sleep some more."

**End Flashback**

* * *

So with this promise made, was it the basic on how they were going to find him.

So the next week someone indeed showed up on that place, but they did not recognize this person. But that soon changed…

* * *

**Flashback**

It was a week ago that Ash's other friends and his own mother told him to give up on his dream to become a Pokemon master. Soon after Ash disappeared Professor Oak went to his lab to check if Ash's other Pokemon ware still there, but there were gone as well expect 29 of his Tauros. His own mother was broken that she had told her only son to give up on his dream and on top of that Paul was the one that said it was the best for him, and she believed him.

Brock, Misty and Max went together with Paul on his journey through Kanto, May and Dawn used the excuse that they wanted to train their Pokemon a bit more.

May and Dawn were standing on the hill that Ash showed to them, they then heard a cry of a Pokemon. This Pokemon land on the ground with a person on her back.

"Thanks Pidgeot, take a rest." said the person, as he return his Pokemon to his Pokeball.

May and Dawn turned to each other with a look that said _"How is he?"_

"May and Dawn it is good to see you two again, and it seems that you both remember your promise."

That make to brain kick into overdrive, there was only one person that know that their promise and this specific place.

"Ash?"

"How else would you expect? Drew or Kenny?" said Ash as he threw his cloak and hat off. (The way that Team Rocket does with their disguises.)

"Ash it is you!" said the two girls as they run to their love and hugs him, and then they started to cry on his shoulder.

"Ssssh it is okay, we are together again and that is all that matters." said he was he stroked them on their head.

**End Flashback**

* * *

They both asked Ash question like where he was, and what the change of look was for.

Ash told them that with the help of his old Pokemon-pal Pidgeot for a small amount of time to places spread over the 4 regions went to catch some more Pokemon. As Ash released all his Pokemon, they wondered why did managed to have more than 6 Pokemon with him. He said that he make a device that let him have more than 6 Pokemon with him. He showed them a glove, on the top of the glove was a half crystal ball, and op the pall of the glove was a red crystal, the rest of the glove was blue with black colored. Ash said he make it himself, he called it a Pokeglove and he give Dawn and May also one. May's was brown with red lines, while Dawn's was dark blue with light blue lines.

Ash also told them that he in that short amount of time was able to caught very much Pokemon, Ash whistled on his fingers and the new Pokemon came forward, it were indeed very much Pokemon is you can think that he caught them in a week time. From Kanto he caught a Vulpix, a shiny Growlithe, an Abra, a Magnemite, a Gastly, a Porygon and it was a surprise that he caught 7 Eevee's. Ash said that these were trapped by Pokemon Poachers and that he saved they, and as they showed him their thanks by joining him.

The only Pokemon he caught from Johto was the Larvitar he helped by reuniting him with his mother.

From Hoenn he caught a shiny Torchic, a Mudkip, a Seedot, 2 Ralts (Ash told them that they were brother and sister.), a Whismur, a Nosepass, a negative colored Aron, a Flygon (the same Flygon from the 6th movie), an Absol, a shiny Bagon and a Beldum.

As last he caught from Sinnoh, a Piplup, a Shinx, a shiny female Combee and as last a shiny Skorupi.

Ash also took from his bag different Pokemon eggs. Ash told them that in the eggs the next Pokemon sat a Dratini, a Feebas and a Riolu.

The girls were very surprised that he caught so much Pokemon and that he had also 3 Pokemon eggs. Ash told May and Dawn, that he received the Dratini egg from the Dragon Clan Elder, the Feebas egg he find floating in a river in a very bad condition and the Riolu egg he received from Riley, when he learned Ash the basic control of Aura.

"So are you two ready to leave for our next journey?"

"Yes, we are Ash."

"Good, and May before we leave I believe we have to pick up your Skitty."

"But how?"

As Ash explained how they were doing to duel with her picking up her Skitty, they also chat for the rest of the day and at night they went to a Pokemon Center to rest. The next day they started their journey to Unova. As Ash, Dawn and May landed in Nuvema Town Ash encountered the legendary Unova Pokemon named Zekrom and he asked Ash if he could join his team, because he had heard great things about Ash from the other legendary Pokemon. So with his first legendary Pokemon on his side they met Professor Juniper, and with her help she created another identity for Ash, May and Dawn. The next day they met Iris, she join Ash, May and Dawn on their journey through Unova with the excuse that they did not know Unova well enough. So with Iris joined the crew they went through Unova.

Ash along with May and Dawn they did together Gym battles, Ash battled more seriously. And soon they had the first 4 gym badges collected.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**So the first chapter of this new story is gone, a couple of more things before the end:**

**1: Do not forget to vote on my poll.**

**2: Some things I have from **Kanto's Champion **so I am sorry if some things are similar.**

**3: The ages of the girls that join the harem I will change, so that it will fit the story better.**

**Example: A 16 years old Ash with girls that are 25+, a bit wrong. So will change those ages.**

**4: I will add some of the female gym leaders in the harem later. You can tell me which ones you would like to be part of the harem. I can tell you already that Elesa, Cynthia, ****Angie, Zoey,****Iris and Anabel will be joining for sure. **

**I am wondering of which you would like to join.**

**But I am wondering if I should add Greta, one of the 3 of all of the 3 Sensational Sisters. Or Hilda and Rosa (You know from the Black and White games) (Hilda = Version 1 and Rosa = Version 2)**

**But I let you guys (my readers) choose.**

**You can tell me our choose, by leaving a review with your choose behind or PM me.**

**5: One more thing, the harem has **_**no**_** limit.**


End file.
